


Miss You

by Craig (dokidave)



Category: Bevfolk
Genre: (light) Breath Play, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/Craig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky comes back from a short distance and Dom shows him how much he missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

I missed you,” he says. He pushes Rocky back, slowly, onto the bed, kissing his neck on the way down. He pushes one hand up Rocky’s shirt and cradles Rocky’s neck in the other, biting and kissing bruises into the skin.

Rocky laughs breathlessly, clinging to Dominic’s shoulders. “I wasn’t even gone for that –long.” He moans with Dominic’s teeth in his throat. He digs his nails into Dominic’s clothed shoulders and drags them down his arms.

“Two minutes is too long,” Dominic mutters into Rocky’s throat. He undoes Rocky’s pants and starts to push them down. He drops Rocky on the bed and tugs his pants away with both hands, and then his underwear and his shirt and everything else. He crawls back on top of him and kisses his mouth over and over.

“Dominic…” Rocky grips at Dominic’s shirt, trying to pull it up over his head. “Let’s just do it today. I can’t…” He watches Dominic shrug out of his clothing and touches Dominic’s torso as he leans back over him. “…wait…”

Dominic hums and runs his hands down Rocky’s body, kissing up his chest to his lips. “Then flip over,” he whispers.

They shuffle around until Rocky is on his knees with his face pressed into the mattress and his ass pressed against Dominic’s dick.

“You look good in my hands,” Dominic says. He shifts his weight, sliding against Rocky’s ass and pressing his hand down on Rocky’s head.

Rocky bites back a moan. “I bet I’d look even better with you inside me.” He rocks his hips back and whines. “I need…”

“You need what?” Dominic asks. He pulls Rocky up with an arm around his throat and kisses his neck again. He runs his hand down Rocky’s side, gripping his hip and thrusting against him.

Rocky grips at Dominic’s hair and struggles for a breath. “ _Fuck_ … fuck me…” he breathes out. He clutches Dominic’s arm and pleads shakily.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” He sinks his teeth into Rocky’s neck and starts to push in.


End file.
